(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
(ii) Related Art
A variety of resin compositions have been available and used in various applications. They are, for example, used in resin molded articles such as the parts and cases of household electric appliances and automobiles and the housings of office equipment and electronic and electrical equipment.
Polycarbonate resins are thermoplastic resins having an excellent impact resistance and heat resistance and are widely used in resin molded articles such as parts and cases in the field of machinery, automobiles, electrics, and electronics. Meanwhile, polyethylene terephthalate resins have a good molding fluidity.
In recent years, resin molded articles made of resin compositions have come to have a small thickness, and resin molded articles formed of a resin composition containing a polycarbonate resin and a polyethylene terephthalate rein need to have an enhanced flame resistance and surface impact strength.